


Satisfying the Fear

by Kialish



Series: Saving the Fear [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Set after the movie, Slash, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping restore fear in the world and being saved from Pitch's grasp, Jack starts to have worsening nightmares and thoughts. He seeks help from the others, but instead he finds Pitch, following him through his nightmares.</p><p>EDIT: THIS FIC IS UNFINISHED AND MAY NOT BE FINISHED FOR A LONG TIME! I apologize deeply for the inconvenience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daaaa the continuation of Saving the Fear! Hope you all enjoy~

The sun was just rising over the mountains of Asia, creating a splendor of color on the glistening caps. Jack wore a smile on his face as he flew, on his way to visit Tooth. Every now and then he would stop by, usually in the summer, and this year would be no different. The incident with Pitch had been months ago now, and Jack had made a full recovery with the assistance of dream sand and North’s Yetis. The elves tried to help and almost ended up frying the sprite in the process. Once he had been rested up, things had been back to normal.

Fear reconstituted itself in the world, Pitch remained underground save for the few times he personally went above ground to taint a child's dream, and the other Guardians went back to their duties. The only issue that remained was one that remained in Jacks private thoughts. His fears, his nightmares. During his time with Pitch, the Nightmare king had exploited everything Jack feared, reaching even as deep down as his human memories and fears. They had left an imprint; sleeping without Sanderson’s influence usually left Jack with a nightmare, and even in the daytime when he was left to his own thoughts they wandered.

Lately they had been worse, and stronger fears had been plaguing him. Jack felt that they were more than fear however; they felt like memories. Drowning, a bitter cold, the air leaving his lungs as stinging cold water filled them... He hoped that perhaps talking about them would help. He didn't have such a privilege before he was a Guardian, so he intended to use it. While Tooth was one of the more busy Guardians, Jack loved to talk to and visit with her. Her happy attitude was contagious and just what he needed.

He passed a few tiny fairies as he flew down toward the palace, chittering to him as he zipped by. Neither of them sported the single yellow feather Baby-tooth possessed. He hoped she was well and had forgiven him.

Since he had been conscious at Norths shop, the mini fairy had been chastising him endlessly. She had left when Pitch and Jack had started fighting to get the Guardians, and Tooth had said she was none too pleased. She had refused to talk to him since.

“Left second molar, Detroit, Michigan! Oh! Right lateral incisor Mumbai, India!” Tooth’s voice echoed, giving direction to the mini fairies. She floated in the middle of organized chaos, crest fluffing when she saw Jack landing. “Jack! How are you?”

“Fine, fine. Well, sort of,” Jack replied with a shy half grin. Tooth’s expression went from happy to concern in an instant, flying closer and giving him a loose hug.

“Everything okay?” She asked. A cluster of fairies ganged up behind her, awaiting orders.

“Probably shoulda went to Bunny or North, I know you're busy but.. I just have some things weighing my mind.” Jack replied with a shrug. Tooth smiled and nodded.

“I'll listen, but you'll have to excuse me if I whisper directions around, okay?”

“No problem.” He replied with a smile, Tooth turning and whispering directions to the fairies.

~

They walked down the long aisles of the palace, Tooth next to Jack as she occasionally gave orders. The staff was over Jacks shoulders, his arms hooking up and over the staff as he went.

“I've been... having more nightmares lately,” He started, wincing at the thought of them. “I know it's an after effect with Pitch... but they're getting worse and so vivid. I... I keep dreaming about drowning and freezing. It's scary, and-and I wake up screaming all the time.”

He stopped walking, running and hand over his face and through his hair.

“I don't really know what to do, and they just feel like they're eating me alive.”

Tooth was quiet for a moment, before placing a hand on Jacks shoulder.

“I'm not sure what to offer you, Jack,” She said quietly. “It sounds like maybe you need to find Sandy. He can help you more with dream related things. But it sounds more like an unearthed memory. Not a good one either. The teeth showed you all the good memories, but the bad ones you'll remember on your own.”

“You think he'd be able to help?”

“Maybe! Maybe it'll just stop on its own,” Tooth replied with a shrug. She gave him another hug. “But thank you for confiding in me,” her smile widened.

“No problem,” Jack replied giving a half smile. “Any idea where I could find Sandy?”

“Hmm, I'm not too sure,” Tooth replied. “Last I heard he was up in Canada.”

“Alright, I'll take off and leave you to your duties then,” Jack said. He started to glide up on the wind, before turning back to Tooth, having remembered something. “Oh, before I leave, is Baby-tooth around?”

“Oh! Yes!” Tooth replied; crest fluffing as she looked around. “Baby-tooth!” She called. A mini fairy deviated from the swarms, zipping over to see what Tooth wanted. She looked to Jack, her arms crossing and lower lip puckering. Jack winced at her still apparent anger, but he floated down towards.

“Hey, look, I'm sorry, okay?” He told her softly. She turned her back on him. “I was really, really dumb. Can you please forgive me? The cold shoulder is getting painful.”

Baby-tooth slowly turned around, arms uncrossing. She zipped toward him, chittering something and pointing a finger at him. When she stopped, the anger faded from her face and she flew a few times around Jack, giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging his nose. Jack laughed and smiled as she sat in his hood.

“Thanks, Baby-tooth,” Jack said. “You should probably stay here though, you have a job to do.”

She flew out of his hood and nodded, giving him a peck on the nose. Tooth was watching with a warm smile, arms clasped at her front. When she realized she was staring she fluffed up and looked around.

“Okay guys!” Tooth said to her teams. “Back to work! A pair of incisors, Northern Maine, quick, quick!”

“See ya, Tooth! Stay safe Baby-tooth!” Jack called as he rose to the sky.

“Bye, Jack! Good luck with Sandy!” Tooth called. Baby-tooth squeaked a farewell and waved goodbye. Jack smiled and rode a frosty wind upwards into the atmosphere, heading West.


End file.
